Naruto: Trials and Errors
by rachel-sama
Summary: The story of Naruto that has been tweaked to fit how things should have happened. Many pairings. Two OOCs. KakaxOOC, ItaxOOC, NejixOOC, SasuNaru...lots of others.


Preface

This is my interpretation of how Naruto should be. Ma did a wonderful job all by himself, but I believe he could have made it just that much better with my help. :D

I have added characters and in turn, I am turning the world of Naruto right side up. If you have ever had any thoughts about what was going on with a character at a time that the main characters were off doing what ever they were doing, I will fill in some of those blanks for you.

Also, In a world full of ninja, life expectancy is young compared to our world. So, not that this is major, while you are reading my version of Naruto, add about 3 years to the age of the character written. It will help you understand the story better, and make you think I am not completely sick. It will also help you see the story from my perspective.

Now, please enjoy my version of Naruto.

Prologue

A young girl, 12 almost 13 years old, with black hair and purple undertones in it, stood frozen in her black ANBU outfit looking in complete terror at her adopted brother.

"WHY!? Why would you do- NO! HOW could you do this to us!?" She screamed at him.

"You listened to what I told Sasuke. You know why I did it. And as of how I did it…do I really need to explain?" He calmly told her with a slight smirk on his face.

She dared to look over at her **ototo who was out like a light against the side of a house. **

**"What happened to you Nii-chan? Did you snap? Was it something that we did to you!? First you killed Shisui-kun then the rest of the clan!" She broke down into tears but still stood her ground. "Nii-chan…why would you do this to me?" Her voice softened with despair. **

**He looked at her with no expression on his face. "I'm sorry. It wasn't because of you. It was to-"**

**"Test your abilities, yes I know," She interrupted him as she clenched her fists tightly. **

**"Hmm. Do you remember what I told you. About two months ago when you became part of the ANBU?" He asked her. **

**"Yes. You told me that I was part of the Uchiha clan. That you heard otokooya talking to hahaoya about my family. My real family. About how when my father died during one of his missions that everyone in the Uchiha clan was devastated. That one of their own was gone." She was still looking at the ground tears still falling from her eyes and dripping to the ground. **

**"Mhmm. Well I killed all of the Uchiha clan except Sasuke, and you." **

**"Why? Why not kill me as well?" She felt sick. **

**  
"Because. You are only part Uchiha. You can't even use your **Sharingan. You are weak. You are only half Uchiha. You aren't worth killing. And I also need someone to take care of ototo. He will need help if is to build his hatred and become strong enough to challenge me and to take me to the next level." He disappeared and then reappeared behind her using Body Flicker Technique. Held a kunai to her throat and pressed ever so slightly making her wince. He smirked. "Also," He put his lips close to her ear and whispered, "even though you are my best friend I killed Shisui for two reasons. One, he was like an older brother to me. Two, I gained the Mangekyo Sharingan. Three, he stole you from me."

Her eyes widened as he kissed her cheek and took the kunai and stabbed her in the back with it. She coughed up blood and fell forward. He yanked it out of her back and she collapsed on the ground.

"Take care of ototo for me. And don't worry I will be back. I will." The last thing she saw before she drifted into the darkness was her adopted brother walk away from her in his ANBU outfit, his long black hair blowing in the wind. She listened to his footsteps as he walked further into the darkness. The image burned itself into her memory. Then she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

She woke up two days later in a hospital. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around her plain white room. She slowly sat up and winced at the pain in her back.

She looked down at her hands and lifted then up. They were trembling uncontrollably. She slowly clenched them into fists and brought them down onto the bed.

She then fiercely whispered to no one in particular, "I will kill you someday. And you better be prepared for the fight of your life. You better be prepared to die, Uchiha Itachi."


End file.
